


With You

by Kalloway



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Food, Harvest Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Persephone insists on attending a harvest festival.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Flash In The Pan: A Food Flash Exchange, The Lemonade Cafe





	With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



"Come," she said as she bound up her hair as a peasant would and then disguised herself as the same. 

The look her husband gave her was very much what she expected, but Persephone did not let it defeat her. 

"This is not a festival they hold every year," she continued. "I want to enjoy it." 

_With you._

"You returned early so you could insist that I escort you to a country festival?" 

"Yes," Persephone said. She smiled and waited, patiently, for Hades' resolve to crumble at least enough for him to consider the idea. 

There was a moment- a softening of features as he worked out that she very much could have gone to the festival with her summer companions and had a wonderful time long before returning to him for the winter. 

"Fine," Hades said, finally, before taking on a disguise of his own and then offering her his arm. 

Persephone could see through him, see through his disguise... His little smile when she stepped to his side was genuine. 

Still- 

She did not think he knew what to make of the harvest festival, though, of the singing and dancing and the wealth of food. There had been fruit all summer, and cheese, vegetables... Though she did not _need_ to eat any of them, she had always accepted what she was offered, even some of the more questionable kykeon. 

But now there were fresh loaves to be enjoyed, and joyful prayers... 

"Don't worry, Mother isn't here," Persephone said softly, leaning as they skirted a wide circle of dancers. She did not think she would get Hades to _dance_ , but it was enjoyable just to watch the village-folk make merry. 

"I was not worried," Hades replied once they were past. Persephone said nothing; it seemed safer not to push too hard, considering she'd even gotten him out into the fading evening twilight. 

"First loaves!" 

Persephone looked over to a pair of women with drawn-up skirts full of small loaves of bread, obviously made just for the celebration. 

"For the young couple," one said as she grabbed two and offered them. Hades did not reach out, but Persephone did, accepting both with a warm smile. As she did, and her hands touched the woman's hand, there was that divine moment of realization... 

"Thank you," Persephone said before letting go. "We're happy to enjoy the festival with you." 

The woman nodded, then gestured wide-eyed to her companion that they'd best move on. 

Persephone said nothing, but instead gave one of the small loaves to Hades, who took it quietly. 

Yes, it was best that he hadn't reached out. Not on a night like this... 

Together, they each took a bite. Still soft and fresh enough to not need oil or honey, Persephone savored the taste of the summer's fine work and the touch of her mother's hand. 

She was not the one who spoke, however. 

"It's good," Hades said before taking another bite. 

"It is," Persephone confirmed, wondering if this was perhaps his first time eating truly fresh bread like this. He, like her, did not need any mortal food and that which came as offerings was usually meat. So this bread... 

They ate in silence before wandering around listening to the songs of the village and then settled near a great fire once the last purples of twilight faded from the sky. The dancing continued, as did the small gifts of food. Surely, their disguises were no longer working... 

But it did not matter. Persephone was having a wonderful evening, and beside her, Hades seemed to at least be enjoying the food, if not the other merriment. He singularly did not allow himself to be goaded into dancing, but Persephone truly didn't mind. She'd danced all summer. 

Now, with the harvest, with this acknowledgement of the turning of the seasons, she knew it was time for winter. 

"It's a wonderful night," she said during a rare lull in the background noise. "I've enjoyed it." 

_With you._


End file.
